The Final Encounter
by theriot010
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the fifth book because it could have gone more than one way. In this story, Percy kills Kronos. A one-shot rated T for violence just to be safe. Some percabeth at the end.


**WARNING: I do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians or any of the Characters. **

**ENJOY THE STORY**

**The Final Encounter**

"So we meet again Perseus Jackson" Kronos said through Luke's body. "It's a pity that I am going to have to destroy you. Face it, I am a mighty Titan, while you are a brave little demigod that decided to take a bath in the Styx. But no matter, you will grow tired and I will find your Achilles heel. After I kill you, I am going to completely annihilate the rest of your pitiful army." As Kronos said that, the battle stopped and everyone looked as if they were frozen. "You cannot defeat me, I control time, I can control all of you inferior beings, I can control and bend fate itself to that of my liking. I am going to destroy you Perseus Jackson. Any last words? "

Percy, seemingly unaffected by Kronos's attempt to intimidate him, simply took up his fighting stance and prepared to go face to face with fate.

"I admire your bravery, but it is all in vain. You have been warned." Kronos expressed with a maniac smirk. "Prepare to die." And with that, the battle raged on.

Kronos drew his sword and charged. Percy sidestepped out of the way of a blow that would have beheaded him. But he had no time to react to Kronos's next blow that took him square in the chest. He flew back a couple yards before regaining his balance. Riptide glimmered in the eerie moonlight as Percy took a swing at Kronos's face. It connected splattering golden Ichor all across the grass.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Kronos charged again, but Percy was ready and dove to the left causing Kronos to lodge his sword into a rock. Percy took this chance to drive riptide into Kronos's side. This infuriated him and with bloodshot eyes and a crazed laugh, Kronos withdrew his sword from the rock and slashed at Percy's neck. Percy barely had time to duck before another blow sent him flying back sprawling him out in the grass ten yards away. Bruised, battered and tired Percy slowly got up.

"I can see you growing weary. You are WEAK!!!" Kronos said grinning psychotically.

Once again, Kronos charged hoping to catch Percy by surprise, but he was greeted with a stab to the gut.

"ENOUGH!!" Kronos yelled. And threw Percy into a brick wall and followed up with a chop to the small of the back. Percy called out in pain and his vision blurred.

"HAHA it appears that I have found your weakness. This should end quickly."

As Percy's vision came back into focus he thought, _if I can't end this soon I'm a dead man. I need to get inside of Kronos's blade's range. _Kronos was on the attack again. He tried to lure Percy into an evasive maneuver that would leave his back vulnerable. As he struck downward at Percy's shoulder, Percy jumped out of the way and cut off Kronos's sword hand with one slash of riptide. Kronos cried out in pain.

By now everyone had stopped fighting to come see what was going on. Percy could see Annabeth out of the corner of his eye, and to his relief she was unharmed.

While Percy was distracted Kronos moved to the side of him and with one swift hit to the small of Percy's back using the hilt of his sword, Percy went down.

Blackness was all that Percy could see. Time was standing still, and he could not move.

"So this is where it ends _Hero_"Kronos spat out. "This is the part where I take my sword and drill it through your back. But I think that I will make it nice and slow just for you." Kronos placed his sword on the small of Percy's back. Percy opened his eyes and prepared to die, but instead he found that he was laying at the edge of a pond. He looked up at Kronos, smiled, and with a wrenching feeling in his gut, blasted every ounce of water at Kronos's face. Time began to move again as Kronos fell to the ground. Percy summed up the last bit of his strength, got up, and jumped on top of Kronos. It took one swift but deadly slash to Kronos's neck with riptide. Everyone watched in awe as Kronos's head rolled into the ditch that he had made when he fell. Then Percy collapsed. The last thing he remembered was a feeling of warmth traveling up his spine and out his mouth in his final breath of consciousness.

_I must be dead. I can't feel, see or smell anything. _".........Percy..........." a faraway voice was calling to him. "............Percy........." there it was again. "Percy!!" now he could hear crying. He wanted to call out and say I'm fine I just can't talk, but he couldn't. His voice would not work.

"PERCY don't go!! Chiron give him more nectar!"

"Annabeth I fear that he may already be gone."

_Annabeth! Chiron! Its OK I'm not dead! Its no use they can't hear me. _Blackness. _I have to open my eyes I need to tell them I'm OK. _Blackness......_I need to tell Annabeth I'm OK. _And with a great effort he opened his eyes to see he was in the big house. Light charged in to flood his vision_. _

Chiron smiled like he had known all along that Percy was going to make it. Grover, who had been quietly sitting in the corner, bounded up "PERCY YOU'RE ALIVE!" and he rushed to welcome his friend back to the world. No sooner had the words left his mouth that he was bowled aside by Annabeth who took Percy into a colossal hug.

She whispered in his ear "Don't ever do that again. I thought you were dead." And with that she kissed him full on the lips. He felt himself almost being revived as warmth returned to his body. He took her into a hug and kissed her back. When they finally pulled away from each other they found that the room was empty except for them.

"I'm really glad you came back to me Seaweed Brain." And she hugged him again.

"I am too" Percy replied. And that is all he could manage to say.

He smiled at her as he closed his eyes and Annabeth kissed him on the cheek then left him to rest.

Percy, for the first time in a long time, fell asleep without worrying when his final day on earth would be or when the prophecy would come true, rather, he simply drifted off to a well earned, peacful sleep.

**Please review my first story. It would be helpful to know what you liked and didn't like. Thanks – 601 Religion Is Crap**


End file.
